


Cracks

by Darlingdear



Category: Urban Magic Yogs - Fandom
Genre: There's also a tree, and mortality, underlying themes of change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingdear/pseuds/Darlingdear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forever has come and gone, but what truly lasts an eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> The song that accompanies this is; when you break- bear’s den https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhX1AZCo2Sg 
> 
> This is a super short piece that I had been playing around with, but I wanted to finally post something here and give back a little. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> Oh, and if I need to add anything in the tags please let me know so I can get that changed right away.

The cracks in the stone molding mimicked the old worn bark of the cherry tree. Old enough to have long outlived a father’s great grandfather and the many grandfather before him, the tree had finally decided to sleep. Humble in its end, the leaves fell delicately in the afternoon light. These would be the last to ever fall and they seemed to understand this, as they danced and twirled, catching as much gold light before they lay to rest on the ground.

Perhaps it was because this was the first tree Kirin had planted upon moving away from their original homeland, or maybe just pure coincidence that they were now stood before the tree. Whatever the case, the moment seemed to resound within Kirin’s bones. Kneeling at the base to rest a head against its cool trunk, Kirin’s hands trembled as he held a fallen leaf.

Aware of the Sidhe’s distress, the wind changed now to move the cherry tree’s branches. The movement created a hushing sound to be chanted ever so softly. An effort to console, like what a mother would coo to a fussy infant.

Clutching the leaf and burying the other hand into the earth, Kirin bled green magic into the base of the tree. Latching on to the tree’s own fading pulse, the magic tried to force life back into its veins. Static crackled in the air as the magic intensified, filling every root, knot, branch, and remaining leaf. Finally, the onslaught of raw magic was exhausted and Kirin removed the hand from the soil.

Slumping backwards to view the tree again, Kirin found himself surprised that the sun was now setting. The light casting red and orange hues in its last attempt to cling to the earth.  
The tree sighed in the wind, creaking as the warmth of the sun faded from its trunk. The pulse that they had forced magic in started to slow again. Determined that today was the day to start its eternal rest, the tree released the foreign magic from its being. 

Kirin’s head was now held within their hands, dirt smudged and brow furrowed. They could feel, rather than see the tree give a final shudder. Kirin’s breath echoed the shudder, however their heart still beat a steady rhythm, where the tree’s was still.

More time passed until the Sidhe lord finally stood to leave. This was a change couldn’t be reversible, no, not even with magic that was the essence of life itself. Without a final glance, Kirin turned to head home. The stirrings of something akin to fear within their bones.


End file.
